Slumber Party HookUps
by kaceycorn
Summary: when the girls decide to through a slumber party; the boys can't help but eavs drop. couples: narusaku, sasuino,nejiten,shikatem, kibahina.


The sun was starting to set in Kanoha. The town's folk were starting to go home after work. But one bright orange ninja and his lazy friend had just sat down for dinner.

"Man! Its Friday night and me, you, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Choji and Sasuke have nothing to do!" Naruto shouted. "Would you calm down, your acting trouble some… but then again, it isn't always an act. The boys should be down here any moment." Shikamaru said slurping up some ramen. Just then a familiar houndish voice came from behind them.

"Wow! In the words of Shikamaru, you guys really are a drag!" Naruto and Shikamaru turned around to see Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino all standing behind them. "hey guys! We thought you would never show up!" Naruto shouted as he walked over to them. "well at least half of us did…" Shikamaru said standing up. "so what are we doing tonight?" Naruto asked them all hoping he would get an answer.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" Naruto shouted! Just then Shikamaru's cell phone rang. It was his girlfriend… Ino. "Yo! What is it?" Shikamaru said in the phone. "all of the boys leaned in hoping it was something to do. "mmhm….mhmmmm; ok, well, that's fine, me and the boys were going to hang out anyways…. Ok… ya… love you too, pick you up tomorrow morning." Shikamaru hung up the phone. The rest of the boys looked like they were going to fall they were leaning in so close. "Ino had to cancel our date." Shikamaru said. all of the guys (except Shikamaru of cores) did one of those anime falls yelling: "WHAAAAT!!"

"But she did give me an idea of what to do." Shikamaru said with a grim. At that second the guys miraculously recovered and had excitement sparkles in their eyes. "It looks like the girls are having a sleep over, and I say we eavesdrop." Shikamaru said with a grin. The rest of the guys smiled. They knew this was going to be a crazy night.

Meanwhile

Ding! Dong¡

A certain female brunette ninja was getting her apartment ready for a slumber party when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" she yelled. She opened the door to find her friends: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari all standing at the door holding a backpack, pillow, sleeping bag, and plushy.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said. "come on in!" She got out of the way so they could pile themselves into her apartment. "waa! I have been looking forward to this sleepover for weeks!" Sakura said as she flopped down onto the couch. "I know what you mean, I had to blow off my boyfriend for this party!" Ino said as she flopped next to Sakura. "You have a boyfriend!? Who?!" Hinata asked amazed. "Ya, you guys know Shikamaru, right?" Ino asked. "Ha! How could I forget him… the lazy ass who surrendered yet became a Chunin." Temari said as she walked over to them. "Yep that's him!" Ino said gleefully.

Right then, they boys were making their way into the bushes so that they couldn't be seen by them. (good thing Tenten's apartment is on ground level!). they started to listen in.

"Ok, so what should we do first?" Tenten asked as she sat down with them. "We could play truth or dare…" Sakura started to say. "No…. to original. We kneed something exciting, stupid, unpredictable to play." Temari said pacing. "Oh! I got it!" Ino said having a mischievous smile on her face. The boys leaned into the window. "Strip poker." Ino said nodding her head.

All of the guys had a node bleed… even Shino! "Dude! Shikamaru… I think I just fell in love with your girl friend…" Kiba said. Shikamaru punched him. "So what do you guys say?" Ino asked.

Tenten looked up and said: "lets do it!" all of the girls (except for Hinata) nodded. "What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked. "w-well it's just that, I am so self conscious of my body and strip poker…" Hinata looked away.

"Don't worry Hinata, we are all girls here." Tenten said. "ya Hinata, who's going to see besides us?" Temari said.

"Well…ok…" Hinata said. "yea! Hinata is going to play strip poker! She sucks at poker! We will be able to see her—" Kiba was high-fiving all of the guys until he got to Neji; he paused. Neji lifted an eyebrow that said 'you wana say again?' Kiba just sat back down in his place.

"Ok, so who's going to deal?" Ino asked. "I will!" Tenten said as she got a deck of cards and started to shuffle.

Many games later

Sakura had ended only in her under where, bra, and black tank top that she always wore under her dress.

Ino was Topless and was in her underwear, the leggings that she always wears and socks.

Tenten was in her bra and under where along with her sandals.

Temari was in her red tank top, underwear and leggings.

And Hinata… she only had her underwear left.

"Man Hinata, its know wonder you hate strip poker…. YOU SUCK AT IT!" Ino said. Hinata gave her an evil eye. Tenten shivered so she wrapped a blanket around her arms. Temari's stomach growled; "geez! I am getting hungry! Hey Tenten, can we order something to eat?" Temari asked. "Sure thing. I'll call up the pizza guy." Tenten said as she reached for the phone.

The boys were in total shock. They had so many nosebleeds… that their face was covered in blood. "Oh…. Wow…" Sasuke said. "Ero-sanin never really explained what girls did look like… when I am not doing sexy-no-jutsu." Naruto said. "I never thought I would see a naked girl because of all these bugs inside of me." Shino said. "Damn, they're hot." Kiba said. "I think I am going to suffer from lack of blood…" Neji said. "I wish I was that blanket on Tenten." Neji said. All of the boys turned they're heads to look at him as if he was crazy. "What? Like you don't see a girl here that you like?" Neji murmured. "Sakura-Chan may not be very…uh… 'developed' but that's just how I like them I guess… small and cute." Naruto said. "I want Ino… bad." Shino said. "I want Temari… bad." Shikamaru said. "I just wana fuck Hina—" Neji shot Kiba an 'I'm gona kill you if you finish that sentence' look.

"Yes, so I would like three large cheese pizzas please… yes… ok… ok, thank you!" Tenten said and she hung up the phone. "Ok, so the Pizza should be here in about ten minutes!" Tenten said. "So now what?" Sakura asked. "We could get ready to take a bath…" Temari said. "That's true; my bath tub is large enough to hold all of us, and we can eat our pizza in there…" Tenten said. "A bath sounds nice." Hinata said.

"Did you here that you guys! They're going to take a bath! Sweet! This gives up another chance to see Hinata—" Neji shot Kiba another 'if you finish that sentence I am going to kill you' look. Kiba slumped back down into the bushes.

The girls started to strip, and every time they removed an article of clothing, at least two of the guys had a nosebleed; until finally, after many nosebleeds, they were completely naked. Then all of the boys had the biggest nosebleed together!

They all wrapped themselves in towels so they wouldn't catch a cold. Just then Akamaru barked. Nobody had even remembered that Akamaru was with Kiba until that second. It made Sasuke jump!

"Bark!" Akamaru said. "What is boy?" Kiba asked kneeling towards him. "Bark! Bark¡" Akamaru said turning towards the road. There they saw Rock Lee carrying three large cheese pizzas. The boys looked at each other, and then at Kiba. They had an idea to get a closer look at the girls.

Neji, Kiba, and Naruto came out from the bushes and stopped in front of Rock Lee. "Hey Lee, what are you doing here?" Neji asked. "I must deliver these pizzas of youth to the young ladies that I spoke on the phone with!" Lee said as he held the pizzas up high. "Do you even know WHO you were talking to?" Naruto asked shaking his head. "No but they sounded pretty and full of youth!!!" Lee said as he made his way to the door. "That was Tenten you idiot!" Neji shouted and Lee stopped in his footsteps. "T-T-Tenten?!" Lee asked blushing. "Yea, the girls are having a sleep over, and so they decided to order pizza." Kiba said. "Girls?! You mean Sakura too?!?!" Lee asked with sparkles in his eyes. The boys knew that if they said 'yes' then there would be no stopping Lee as to going inside that house. "No, Sakura got sick." Naruto lied. Lee's head dropped. "I'll deliver these if you want?" Neji said. Lee shot up. He knew that if Sakura wasn't there then there was no point as to seeing another girl; let alone Tenten. "Very well my youthful comrade; I leave these pizzas in your care." Lee said as he bowed and handed Neji the pizzas. Lee skipped off.

"Ok, so hers the plan: someone does a sexy-no-jutsu; sneaks into the party, and gets all the footage of them being naked on this certain jutsu I learned from Ero-sanin." Naruto said. "But Naruto, you're the only one that knows how to do sexy-no-jutsu!" Sasuke said. "true, but I can teach someone really fast." Every one looked at Kiba. He was daredevil enough to do that. "Ok, so hers how you do it…" Naruto began.

Soon, after five minutes Kiba had mastered that Jutsu. "Wait! Just one question; why do I have to do it?!?!" Kiba asked all confused. "Because…" Naruto explained. "Shino, and Shikamaru are only children; Neji's cousin is in there; Sasuke's whole clan got killed off; and I have done it so many times that they could all really recognize me." Naruto said with a smirk across his face. "Alright fine… but I'm taking Akamaru with me!" Kiba said as he picked up Akamaru. "Fine with us." Shikamaru said. "Ok so here." Naruto said; he did some hand signs and then placed his hand over Kiba's forehead. At that moment Kiba had a little jewel on his forehead. Then Naruto did some other hand signs and waved his arms in front of him and then a screen of chakra appeared. And the boys could see every thing Kiba was doing.

"Ok, go get 'em tiger!" Naruto said. Kiba made a growl towards him. Kiba did the sexy-no-jutsu transformation, grabbed the pizzas and then knocked on the door.

"Coming!" He heard Tenten yell. He was having second thoughts about this. He looked at the guys with a worry look on his face. They waved. Kiba had a sweat drop.

Tenten opened the door.

"Uh… Pizza delivery?" Kiba said. "Oh! Great! Uh… do I know you?" Tenten asked taking the pizzas from him.

"N-no, I am Kiba's sister… Tsume…" Kiba said. "Oh! Well come in!" Tenten said. Kiba nodded and went inside. Akamaru fallowed.

Inside he saw all of the girls in towels sitting around and talking. He almost had a nosebleed, but he knew he had to keep his cool.

"Hey Tenten, whose your friend?" Ino asked looking at 'Tsume.' "Oh! This is Kiba's sister, Tsume." Tenten said opening a pizza box.

"I never knew that Kiba had another sister?" Hinata said. "W-well I am the same age as Kiba, in fact, we're twins! But he doesn't like talking about me." Tsume said. "Oh! Well… shows what I know about him…" Hinata said as a sweat bubble drooped down.

They all went into the bathroom. There they saw a very large bath; almost as big as a hot springs bath! The all dropped the towels. Kiba closed his eyes because he knew he would have nosebleed if he saw even one of them naked. "Come on! Aren't you going to get in Tsume?" Temari asked as she stepped into the water. "Oh! Um… Uh… sure… one second." Tsume stepped outside of the room for a second. He had a HUGE nosebleed. Then he stripped his cloths and went back inside.

Forgetting that he wasn't Kiba, he did a cannonball into the tub yelling "YAHOO!!! Splashing water everywhere! "Well at least we know it Kiba's blood related sister." Sakura said taking a bite out of pizza.

Kiba remembered that he was a girl, and slapped his forehead.

The rest of the boys outside were watching with delight. But when they said a giant hand slap the screen, it made them jump.

"Oi! Kiba!" Naruto said. "This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Kiba sat in silence, so that he could listen moor than talk. He sat in-between Hinata and Ino. Trying every chance he could to look down and peep at Hinata. He wasn't really fallowing the conversation, so when Sakura asked him a question, he didn't know how to respond.

"So Tsume… Who do you like?" Sakura asked. "Yea Tsume? Who?!" Tenten said leaning in.

This question caught Kiba off-guard. "O-Oh! Uh…uh… uh…I like…" He looked around the room franticly seeing if he could make-up a lie in two seconds. "…N-Neji! Yea I like Neji!" He said.

When the boys heard this out side, the burst out into laughter. Neji slapped his forehead.

"Y-you like N-Neji?!" Ino said. She looked scared. "Yea… is that a problem?" Kiba asked as he crossed his arms. "Well… not for me, but for Tenten…" Ino said as she looked at Tenten.

Tenten had her face down, shadows covering her eyes. "I see… so you like N-Neji?" Tenten asked in a down tone. Kiba got scare. "Alright! Then from now on, me and you are rivals!" Tenten said standing up pointing at Tsume. Kiba had a nosebleed (he didn't expect to full-body Tenten.)

Out side the guys were in utter shock! For two reasons; One: Tenten liked Neji, Two: they didn't expect to see full-body Tenten either.

"Huh? I never knew you liked Neji." Hinata said calmly as she took a sip of tea.

"HOW DOES THIS BOTHER TENTEN, BUT NOT YOU?!?!" Kiba asked. "I don't really care what Neji does or likes, its not my life, its his." Hinata said. "But he's your cousin." Tsume said. "True, but we are different people." Hinata said looking up.

"Well… who do you like Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata blushed. "I don't wana say it here." She said looking down. Kiba was confused. "Aw! Why not?!" Temari asked. "Because… I rather not say, that's all." She said putting her finger to her chin. "Please Hinata-Chan?" Tsume asked with a cute expression on her face. Hinata blushed.

"Well… ok… but you have to promise not to tell." Hinata said. "Promise." Everyone said. "Ok, well, besides Naruto, ever sense the teams have been picked, I have kinda formed a crush for… your brother…" Hinata said turning to face Tsume.

"Y-you like me—I mean my brother?!" Tsume asked. "Yes, that's right, is it all right if I ask him he will return my feelings?" Hinata asked. Hinata's face was bright red. "Yes! You can DEFANINTLY ask him out! I know he'll be moor than happy too, I mean, you and him can even fu—" Kiba paused. TMI (too much information) was written on every ones face. Hinata's face was redder than a ripe tomato. "Umm… thank you?" Hinata said confused yet happy.

"S-so I-Ino, who do you like?" Hinata asked. "Well… even though I am going out with Shikamaru, I really love Sasuke! He is so cute and cool, and I wish I could just sleep with him again like before and—" Ino stopped and covered her mouth. Everyone, even Tsume, was in shock.

"Y-you slept with him?!" Sakura shouted. Outside the boys were all giving Sasuke high-fives.

"When?!" Temari said. "Well… you see, one day after class at the academy, Sasuke seemed really down, so I started to comfort him; but he said the wasn't enough to make him feel better; so we went back to his place, and… well… he smiled at me and so I started to strip!" Ino said. All of the girls were staring at her like she was a freak. "INO YOU PIG!!!" Sakura shouted and was about to punch Ino, but then Ino managed to get her index finger on Sakura's forehead, then put pressure on it causing Sakura to fall back words right onto Tsume.

Kiba quickly put a hand over his nose to stop the nosebleed from coming. He wasn't expecting to "feel" Sakura there either.

Naruto was stunned to see Kiba touch Sakura and not him.

Akamaru quietly crawled up into a corner and took a nap.

"Well who do you like Sakura?" Ino asked. "I stay true to Sasuke." Sakura said. But then she looked down. "Some things wrong… You must like someone else; now spill… Who is it?" Temari asked. "N-no one… I have to like Sasuke… after what I did… I have to love him…" Sakura said. "Nooo… now tell us who he is!" Tenten demanded. "Its… its… Naruto…"Sakura said.

Kiba almost burst out laughing. 'how ironic is that?!' Kiba asked himself.

Outside Naruto was about to cry he was so happy.

"B-but after what Sasuke and I did… I don't think he could ever forgive me…" Sakura said trailing of.

Flash back

Team 7 was on a mission away from Kanoha for a week. On the third night while Kakashi and Naruto were asleep…

Sakura- Hey Sasuke, you still up?

Sasuke- ya, why do you ask?

Sakura- because maybe you and I could go stargazing.

Sasuke- Fair enough, I'll go stargazing with you.

They left Kakashi and Naruto to sleep as they went deeper into the woods. They came across a small field.

Sakura- Wow! I can't believe I am going star gazing with Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke- humph…

Sakura- what is it Sasuke?

Sasuke- oh! Its nothing, but you will pay me back for going stargazing with you? Right?

Sakura- well what do you want?

Sasuke- you.

Sakura was beyond surprised and she almost cried.

Sakura- yes, oh yes!

Sasuke came and sat next to Sakura on the field. He put his arm around her. She blushed. He unzipped her dress. She got nervous. He felt her. She froze.

Sakura- Sasuke, should we really be doing this?

Sasuke- Trust me.

They kissed, and she lost her virginity in the shadows of that one starry night.

*****

The next day of the Mission

*****

Sakura- Sasuke-kun! How are you today?!

Sasuke- fine. Humph.

Sakura put her arms around him.

Naruto stared at them like he was about to kill.

Sakura- what is it Naruto?

Naruto- its nothing, you two just are acting like a couple.

Sakura- well that's because—

Sasuke- Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?

Sasuke pulled Sakura behind a tree

Sasuke- you will not repeat anything that happened last night, agreed?

Sakura- But why? We are a couple now… right?

Sasuke- I never said we were a couple, you gave me what I wanted, your virginity and your soul, so don't bother him about it.

Sakura- my soul? Sense when did I give you my—

Sasuke kissed Sakura; Sakura stopped talking.

Sasuke- that's when; when you started to love me. Unfortunately my soul is not yours.

Sakura felt like a fool. She loved him so much. How could he not love her?

Sasuke- your soul is mine, and there is nothing you can do about it.

Sakura- HA! How can you possibly control m—

Sasuke kissed Sakura. Sakura froze.

Sasuke- That's how.

*****

Later that day

*****  
Sakura was depressed. She was sitting on the bench under a cherry tree, when Naruto found her sulking.

Naruto- Hey! Sakura-Chan! What are you doing over here?

Sakura- Naruto…

Naruto- come on, cheer up Sakura-Chan! I'm sure everything will be ok, no mater what the issue is.

Sakura- Thanks Naruto, hey Naruto, do you like me?

Naruto- of cores I like you!

Sakura- no mater what I do or did?

Naruto- No mater what, I will always be there for you!

Sakura felt a bond with Naruto, she had started to love him.

End of flashback

"So Sakura, what is it? Tell us what you and Sasuke did!" Tenten said.

Sakura explained.

Outside Naruto heard everything. He remembered hearing groans that night, but thought that it was his imagination. He now understood. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He saw that Naruto was about to kill him.

"Oi! Naruto, did you here the last part? Sakura said she started to love you." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. "Naruto, if she means so much you, then you can have her. She is not that important to me anyways." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up. "Really Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. "Yahoo! Now all I kneed to do is confess my love to Sakura-Chan and we will be together forever!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"So Temari, who do you like?" Sakura asked. Temari looked at her. she didn't want anybody to ask her that question. "W-well… I like… a boy—" "Oh god that's a relief!" Ino said teasing her. Temari gave her an evil eye.

"It's a boy in Kanoha…" She began again. "Do we know him?" Asked Hinata. "Yea, you guys should know him pretty well…" Temari said blushing. "Well then who is it?!" Asked Tenten. "Yea Temari, spit it out!" Tsume said by accident (he forgot he was a she). "Its… Shikamaru…" Temari said looked up at Ino. Ino looked at her with sort of a glare.

Outside, Shikamaru was petrified. He didn't know which he was afraid of: the fact that Temari liked him, or the fact that Ino had a reason to get mad.

Ino looked away. "Humph." Ino said in a snobby way. Kiba got scared.

"Well I think its time to get out!" Tenten said after an awkward pause. Everyone was starting to get out. When Kiba was getting out, he looked down and saw his 'member' sticking out. The jutsu was wearing off. "Oh shi—" Kiba said, but caught himself.

"What is it Tsume-San?" Hinata asked. "Oh! Its n-nothing, I think I'll just stay in the bath a little longer." Kiba said trying to make-up an excuse.

Outside, the boys all started to panic! What were they going to do?!

Naruto was freaking-out. "Ok Naruto, so what are we going to do?!" Shino asked.

"I-I don't know! Shikamaru is the idea guy!" Naruto said pointing to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was still petrified. He snapped out of it.

"Uh… uh…" Shikamaru stammered.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Naruto yelled. "Geez… I knew this was going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Ok, well… maybe if we could… naa…" Shikamaru said thinking. "I have an idea." Neji said calmly.

"Well… What is it?!" Sasuke asked. "sense we are all pretty fast, three of us could build up chakra on our feet, causing us to run so fast that they couldn't even see us; we would run into the bathroom grab Kiba, and rush out." Neji said with a grin on his face.

"It sounds simple, but what are we going to do about the door?" Shino asked. "One of us could easily open the door quietly for them as they rush into the room, then two of us would stay looked out; one inside, and one outside; and then when they are zooming out with Kiba, the one on look out outside would tell the person managing the door to open the door letting all four of them slide out smoothly." Shikamaru said. "What would the ninja inside that is not on look out duty be doing?" Sasuke asked. "Backup." Shikamaru said.

"Ok, so it's decided, now, three ninjas will go inside?" Shino asked. The guys looked around. If they were caught… that wouldn't turn out good.

"I'll keep look-out outside." Shikamaru said. "I'll manage the door." Shino said.

"B-B-BUT THAT LEAVES SASUKE, NEJI, AND I TO GO INSIDE!!!" Naruto said as he imagined what would happen if Naruto were caught by Sakura. He winced at the thought.

"Ok, so Uchiha, Uzimaki, and I will go run in and get Kiba… correct?" Neji asked. "Yes, now who is going to guard indoor--" Shikamaru asked. "I will." Neji said before Sasuke or Naruto could process the question. "Alright, then who is going to be the back—" "I will!" Sasuke said before Naruto could even process the question.

"Alright Naruto, its all up to you then, you are to retrieve Kiba and if your caught, Sasuke will take your position; Neji will be the look-out to make sure no body is coming." Shikamaru said.

"Ok, now start building up chakra in your feet." Shino said to Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. They did as they were told. They didn't bother seeing where the girls were.

The girls were walking back to where they were before so they could get dressed into their pajamas. They were all in their towels still. Sakura was in her pink towel, Hinata was in her purple towel, Ino was in her blue towel, Tenten was in her green towel, and Temari was in her red towel.

They boys were ready. "Ok, ready? Set? Go!!!" Shikamaru said. Shino opened the door and Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji went running in.

Neji got on the ceiling so he could keep look out. Sasuke hid behind a wall, and Naruto ran to towards the bathroom.

He ran inside the bathroom, and saw Kiba. "Oi! Kiba!" Naruto said. Kiba looked up in surprise. "Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Come on! We got to hurry and get you out of here!" Naruto said in a hushed tone. Kiba got out of the tub. And put his Kiba cloths on. Just then, the jutsu wore-off, and Kiba went back to being Kiba instead of Tsume. He grabbed Akamaru and they ran for the door, they were running past the girls, when they heard someone call Tsume's name.

"Tsume? You ok?" Tenten asked. "U-uh… ya, I am feeling kinda sick, so I am just going to head home…" Kiba said in a girly voice. "Uh… ok…" Temari said. They boys ran out of the house; but right before they left, Sakura saw a blur of an orange jumpsuit. "N-N-Naruto?!" Sakura said. 'Crap… busted.' Sasuke thought.

The girls had already changed into their pajamas.

Shino quickly opened the door so they could get out. "Mission success." Shikamaru said grinning with pleasure. Just then, Naruto's cell phone rang. It was Sakura. 'uh-oh' he thought. He answered the phone.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto said. The boys leaned in towards Naruto. "Umm, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Tenten's house, the girls are having a sleepover, and each of us could invite a boy, so…" Sakura said. Naruto felt honored. "Ya! Sure! I'll be right there!" Naruto said as he hung up the phone. Then Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba's phone all rang. It was the girls inside. (aw, poor Shino.) The girls invited them, they all said yes.

Shino got tiered and decided to go home to get some rest sense he had a mission in the morning.

They guys got to their feet and went over to the door. They knocked. Tenten opened the door.

"Boy, that was fast." She said. The girls were sitting in a half circle. The boys completed the circle by forming another half circle. Sakura spoke first.

"Ok, so hears the deal, we decided to play truth or dare, and its not fun without boys, so…" She trailed of. "Tenten will go first." Ino said looking at Tenten.

"Ok then… Temari, truth or dare?" Tenten asked. "Dare." Temari said. The reason why the girls did this game was so they could claim their man. "I dare you… to… um… flash Shikamaru!!!" she said. Temari blushed a little. Shikamaru and Temari went around the corner so nobody could see them.

Temari lifted her shirt and her bra, and flashed Shikamaru. Shikamaru almost fell to the ground… he was happy. He drooled a little. When they came back to the circle, Shikamaru whipped off a little drool from his face.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Temari asked. "Dare." Sakura said. "I dare you to give Naruto a lap-dance." She said. Sakura told Naruto to sit in a chair. He did so. Sakura began to move her hips. Naruto never knew she could do this. It felt so good. Naruto blushed.

Two minutes passed, and finally, Sakura was finished. Naruto sat back down, red as a tomato. "alright, Neji, truth or dare?" Sakura asked. "hmmm… truth." Neji said. "Ok, if you were to 'feel' any body in this room, who would it be?" she asked. Neji and Tenten liked each other. He might as well then tell the truth. "Tenten." Neji said his face a little red. Tenten's face was very red.

"Tenten, truth or dare." Neji asked. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to go on a date with me tomorrow at 8." He said. Tenten blushed. "Ok." She said. "Hinata, truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth." She said. "If you were to spend the rest of your life with someone in this room, then who would it be?" Tenten asked. "K-Kiba-kun." She said, not making eye contact with anyone.

Kiba smirked. "Ok, I-Ino… truth or dare?" Hinata asked. "Dare." Ino said. She wasn't very good with making up dares. She thought for a moment. 'she would be happy if I made her do something with Sasuke, but Shikamaru is her boyfriend…' Hinata was in a pickle. She decided. "O-ok, I dare y-you t-to m-m-make o-o-out w-with S-S-S-Sasuke, for t-three minutes." Hinata stammered. 'yes!' Ino thought. Sasuke sat there looking somewhat annoyed. Ino sat in his lap and began. Sasuke had an idea.

He let down her hair. She didn't care. He put his hand in her shirt, and unhooked her bra, she continued to kiss him. She had a feeling where this was going. So did everyone else in the room.

He slid her shorts off. She lifted his shirt, and he—"OI! INO YOU PIG! IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES!" Sakura screamed. Ino sat back down in her spot blushing as she hooked her bra back in and put her shorts back on.

"Ok, fine, Kiba, truth or dare." Ino said. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to kiss Hinata… on the lips." She said. Hinata's face turned bright red. So did Kiba's. He crawled across the circle to where Hinata was sitting, and leaned in.

She leaned in as well, and their lips met. It was a soft kiss. They could feel the sparks. They were in love. Kiba went into a harder kiss, and pushed Hinata to the ground. She went with it. They started making-out. Neji started snarling at Kiba. Tenten went over there to try to calm Neji down.

"Now, now Neji…" She began to say. She could see that he was going to kill Kiba. Tenten didn't know what to do; then, she had an idea. She put her hand on his cheek, and made him look at her. "Please, don't get mad Neji." She said in soft tone. She crawled over so that she was just centimeters away from his face. "Please." She said.

Neji blushed. He leaned in closer to her face and said softly: "As you wish, my little panda." He leaned in and closed his eyes. Tenten did the same. They kissed. Everyone in the room yelled: "Wooooop!" Kiba and Hinata unlocked lips, and Kiba looked into Hinata's eyes and said: "I love you." Hinata didn't know what to say, she nodded and said: "Me to, Kiba-kun." They kissed again.

Neji and Tenten were still kissing. He put his hands on her hips. She sat in a straddle position on his lap and put her hands on the back of his hair. "Umm… can we PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE GAME?!?!" Temari asked looking at the two couples.

All four of them shot up. They were all blushing. "Ok, Naruto, truth or dare?" Kiba asked. "Dare." Naruto said. "I dare you to take a bath with Sakura." He almost had a nosebleed. Sakura and Naruto went into the bathroom. They were gone for five minutes. "Ok, I guess I will take his spot." Tenten said. "Shikamaru truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare." He said. Ino really didn't love Shikamaru, Temari did. Ino loves Sasuke.

"I dare you to ask-out the person that you truly love." Tenten said. Shikamaru looked a little confused. He looked at Ino, then at Temari. He was stuck, but then, he remembered all the things Ino did to Sasuke, and knew that Temari wouldn't betray him… and she had a set of pretty nice—"Shikamaru, who's it going to be?" Ino asked a little upset. 'why isn't he picking me?!' Ino thought. He looked at Ino. "Ok, fine, I have made up my mind." He turned his head to Temari. "Temari, will you go out with me? You may be a troublesome woman, but I love you for that."

Temari was ecstatic. Ino was angry. "How can you pick that girl over me?!" Ino screamed.

"Simple, you love Sasuke, remember?" Shikamaru said with a grim. Ino started to pout. Sasuke snickered. "Alright, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked very slyly. "humph. Truth." Sasuke said sounding miffed.

"Who do you love the most in this room." Shikamaru said as he grimaced. Sasuke looked annoyed. "-sigh- Ino." Sasuke said.

Ino turned ecstatic. "Oh! Sasuke-Kun!" Ino said as she started to jump up and down.

"Well I don't actually love you, but you were the best in bed." Sasuke said as he winked at her. Ino hugged Sasuke. "Oh well! I'm still yours!" she yelled gleefully as she jumped into his lap.

Naruto and Sakura came out from the bathroom. Both their faces were red. Naruto found himself lucky with the fact that all of his dares had to do with Sakura. But he didn't catch on. He still had no idea what the point of this truth or dare was.

Naruto and Sakura sat down while holding hands. It was Naruto's turn.

Naruto- oh! Umm… ok… well, to tell the truth, I haven't ever really played this game, so, uhh… Tenten! Truth or dare?

All of the girls got a little worried. If he hadn't caught on to the game yet, then they were in big trouble.

Tenten thought for a second. She wanted to do something else to Neji, but it was Naruto… hmmmm… truth was the safe way to go, but then again, she always liked taking risks.

Tenten- 'I am sure Naruto caught on by now! I mean, he was pretty sharp at the Chunin exams.' (Thinking.)

Tenten- dare.

Tenten finally said. Naruto thought for a second.

Naruto- hmmmm… ok, well, sense I have always been curious, I dare u to make-out with… Sasuke.

At that moment everyone's jaw dropped. 'Uh-oh.' They thought. Tenten looked at Neji. Neji just sat there looking at Naruto and then to Sasuke. Tenten remembered the vow that all of the girls made to each other. They said that no mater what happens tonight, they will always be best friends.

Tenten crawled across the circle to where Sasuke was. Her hair was up in buns still, but she made an adorable face that made Sasuke blush.

Tenten- I am sorry.

She whispered. She looked at Ino, who looked fine, because she knew that it was just a dare. Tenten leaned in. Sasuke did the same.

Their lips touched, and it became a kiss.

Naruto- I meant something more interesting!

He yelled. Sasuke eyed him like he was going to die, but alas, it was a dare. Sasuke started to move his jaw so that Tenten's lips were moving with his.

They soon stared to French kiss and Sasuke put his hand on Tenten's head and pulled out her buns so that her flowing brown hair brushed over her face.

Neji looked like he was about to kill Naruto. 'It's just a dare.' He thought.

Naruto on the other hand, had a big grin on his face. He was satisfied.

Naruto- ok, that's enough.

Tenten released ASAP. She gasped for air. Neji smirked. Sasuke felt a bit insulted for that.

Sasuke- hmph. Not bad, I could get used to you, and you have a pretty nice set of boobs. I'll consider you. I'm sure with that kind of passion your still a virgin. Eh. But I bet your great in bed, what with that ass and those set of boobs, who wouldn't want to bang you.

Tenten's face turned bright red. Ino's was red too, but mostly out of anger.

Sasuke- but Ino is the best, so I'd pick her over you; but congratulations, you've become my second choice.

And he winked at Tenten. Tenten blushed even harder. Ino giggled.

Ino- Sasuke you bad boy,

Sasuke smirked. Neji looked at him as if he were about to really kill him out of hatred. Tenten crawled over to Neji.

Tenten- it's ok Neji, I'm yours.

She said as she kissed him softly.

Neji- I know.

And he kissed her back.

Tenten- all right! Naruto, truth or dare?

Tenten was extremely mad at him, so she decided to get some pay back on him.

Naruto- dare!

Tenten- I dare you to steal Jiraiya's pervy book.

Naruto thought about this for a second. He knew that he wouldn't have to steel the book, but merely ask for a copy, and Jiraiya would gladly give it to him.

Naruto- alright… fine! No problem.

He said as he stood up and left the house.

5 minutes later

Naruto returned holding a little orange book in his hands.

Naruto- that was simple

He said as he sat down again. Tenten smirked. This wasn't the only thing she was going to use the book for.

Tenten- hand me it.

Naruto did so. Everyone was curious as to what pervy stuff the book hid in it. She opened the book. She read the first few lines; her face turned crimson red.

Tenten- WAAK! Yep… that's defiantly the book.

She said as she whipped off a bit of blood from her nose. Neji didn't know why she had a nosebleed. The book couldn't be that bad… right? He took the book, and read the exact same thing. His eyes widened and his face turned pink. The girls giggled.

Naruto- ok! My turn again… ummm… Ino—

Ino- truth.

She jumped strait to the answer before he could finish the question.

Naruto- um…ok… who would you want to—

Ino- Sasuke.

She said. She knew it was going to be one of those kinds of questions.

Ino- ok, Sakura, truth or dare?

Sakura- truth.

Ino- what color is your bra and underwear?

Sakura smirked.

Sakura- black.

Naruto had a small nosebleed.

(***NOTE FOR ALL THOSE N00BS OUT THERE: IF YOUR WOUNDERING WHY NARUTO HAD A NOSEBLEED, ITS BECAUSE BLACK UNDIES IS THE COLOR AND SYMBOL THAT THEY WANA HAVE SMEX… AND NARUTO JUST PICTURE SAKURA IN BLACK UNDERWEAR***)

Sakura grinned a mischievous grin to Naruto. Naruto turned pink and grinned back.

Sakura- ok, umm… Sasuke.

Sasuke- truth… again.

Sakura- honestly, you're so boring. Ok, if you were to give Ino a present right now, what would you give her?

Sasuke- probably a diamond necklace, nothings too much for her.

Ino smiled and all the girls said 'awwwww' while all the guys yelled 'suck up!' Which made Sasuke grin.

Sasuke- ok, fine Hinata, truth or dare?

Hinata- Dare I guess.

Sasuke- fine, sense people have been begging for this kiss to happen… I dare you to kiss Naruto.

Hinata pouted a little she didn't like the idea of kissing Naruto; I mean sure when they were kids he was cute, but now… Kiba is hot, and Naruto loves her best friend, Sakura. She looked at Sasuke with an evil eye. Sasuke shivered a little, I guess threatening people ran in the bloodline.

Hinata- pft. I loathe you.

She said as she crawled across the circle and did a light and simple kiss. Naruto's facial expression stayed the same… bored, yawn. (A/N: HAHA!!! TAKE THAT FANGIRLS!!! *fan girls start a mob* eep 0.0)

Hinata- ok, ummm… Neji?

Neji- dare.

Neji knew that it would have to do with Tenten, and that was a good thing. Hinata pondered for a moment, then Tenten whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle.

Hinata- good one Tenten, ok, fine. Neji, I dare you to reenact one of the seines from this book, so when I flip the page, your going to have to reenact the 3 pages, ok?

Neji- o-ok.

Neji had heard rumors about that book. They scared him. Hinata opened the book, read a couple of lines, then her nose burst out in blood.

Hinata- G-g-good luck. Oh! And you will need a partner.

Neji looked worried.

Neji- Tenten… will you be my partner?

Tenten- uh… I don't know if that's safe… but sure.

She said as she stood up. Ok, read the pages so you know what to do. She did so. It wasn't so bad… right?

Tenten- Oi!

She said as she read the pages. Her face was red.

Hinata- well… get to it!

Neji read the pages and then memorized it. Tenten took off her top so that she was in her bra, and went over to Neji. Neji wrapped his arms around her and began the play.

Neji- Oh! Chazuke we have been traveling this whole city, and we have yet to defeat the evil ninja gang hidden in the voice.

Tenten- yes! And we cannot pay the rent for we are broke Naruto!

Naruto- wait! Hold on a sec! The main character is called: Naruto?!

Tenten- yep!

Neji- anywayz.

(***A/N FOR EVEN MOOR N00BS: CHAZUKE IS A JAPANESE RICE DISH THAT IS SERVED WITH GREEN TEA, AND A NARUTO IS A CRACKER USED IN RAMEN***)

Neji- what ever shall we do?

Tenten- love me Naruto.

Neji- what?

Tenten- yes Naruto! Love me! Make love to me!

Neji- that is preposterous Chazuke!

Tenten- I don't think so…I feel as though I shall die with in a few minutes!

Neji- why is that Chazuke? We have known each other ever sense I saw you dance at the ceremonial flames in the Village hidden in the Fire.

Tenten- that was all an act! The truth is… I love you… so kill me!

Neji- no! I will not kill you because I love you as well!

Tenten- but I was a trap! I work for the ninja hidden in the voice! I am a spy that came to trap you!

Neji- why would you do such a thing? We love each other!

Tenten- because! My fiancé is there! And I am going to leave him because I found you! So make love with me Naruto!

Neji- I cannot love a traitor… but for you sake… I will make love… but I will not feel it.

Tenten- noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji-ok! That's a wrap.

Tenten- well… that was embracing.

???- Fabulous! I loved it! You two should star in the movie!

Everyone turned around to see Jiraiya sitting on the window frame.

Naruto- Oi! Pervy-sage! What are you doing here?!

Jiraiya- well, I had to make sure you were… uh… not misusing the book…

Naruto- or… you wanted to see if any of the girls would 'get it on.'

Jiraiya- N-no! I am the toad sage; not some pervy peeper!

Naruto- then why did I find you at the hot springs trying to peep on girls?

Jiraiya- b-b-because I kneaded material for my next book!!!

Sakura- Oi! Naruto! You should be nicer to your trainer!

Naruto- then you really don't know this guy.

Ino- what could be so bad about him?

Naruto- that fact that he is a total pervert!

Neji- you can't prove that.

Naruto- YOU READ HIS BOOKS!!

Tenten- that just means he is a good novelist. Surely he must have a wife.

Naruto- nope… he's single.

Temari- well… he must love someone…

Naruto- ya! He loves—

Jiraiya- ok Naruto! I think that's enough information about me. But what are you doing?

Naruto- we are… um…

Jiraiya- don't tell me your getting horny Naruto?

Naruto's face turned completely red.

Naruto- W-W-WHAT?!?! NO! WE'RE JUST PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!

Jiraiya- oh yea… that's real manly.

Naruto- shut up Pervy-sage.

Jiraiya- I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Naruto- you tell me a lot of things, I just don't listen.

Hinata- sorry to interrupt this little get together, but can we please get on with the game!?

Jiraiya- Oh yea baby! I wana join in!

He said as he sat between Hinata and Tenten and put his arms around them.

Neji and Kiba flinched. They didn't like their girls being touched by other men… especially perverted old men.

Naruto glared at him. He didn't like this at all.

Jiraiya- alright! So whose turn is it now?!

Neji- mine… Tenten.

Tenten- dare!

Neji- I dare you to come sit in my lap.

Tenten looked confused. She went over and sat in his lap. She was confused, because usually Neji was pretty aloof; this was a change in character. Neji wrapped his arms around her as if he were protecting her. Tenten could have sworn she heard him growl.

Jiraiya just put his arm over Sakura. Naruto didn't react because he trusted Sakura, and knew that she wasn't going to fall in love with a pervy old man.

Tenten- um, ok then, Jiraiya? Truth or dare?

Jiraiya- hm, well doll face I think I am going to stay on the safe side and say truth.

Naruto- hmph.

Tenten- uuuh… ok… who do you love? There has to be a person that you would want to go on a date and marry. Who?

Jiraiya- uh… um… uh… well… uh…

Naruto- stuck there Ero-Sanin? Want me to say it?

Jiraiya- no Naruto! Ok, well… its… Tsunade.

Everyone- WHAT?!?! YOU LOVE THE FIFTH?!?!

Jiraiya- what's not to like… other than her temper…?

Sakura- she is bossy.

Temari- she is cranky.

Naruto- SHE IS OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY GRANDMA!

Shikamaru- she is troublesome.

Kiba- she is strict.

Sasuke- …no… just… no.

Tenten- her clothes are so reveling.

Ino- she scares me.

Jiraiya- yes, but you are forgetting the most important part about a woman; her boobs; I mean, HAVE YOU SEAN THEM?! She has curves in all of the right places.

He said as he did a wavy thing with his arms. The girls started to examine their selves to see if they had 'curves' as well.

Temari- ummm… girls, conference in the bathroom… now! Boys… and men… don't come in!

The girls got up. Tenten had an issue removing Neji's arms. She had to push pretty hard till he finally released. She got up and fallowed the girls into the bathroom.

When the girls got into the bathroom. They started to panic.

Ino- aw man! Is that true?! Do guys really only look at our curves?

Tenten- if that's true… then, I'm in trouble…I barley have any curves.

Sakura- you?! What about me?! I am so flat!

Hinata- I'm so self-conscious…

Temari- what if I'm not 'big' enough?!

Tenten- well… what are we going to do?

Sakura- well… maybe if we got into smaller clothes that were tighter, it would reveal us moor.

Temari- but where are we going to get the clothes?

Ino- Tenten, do you have any clothes from when you were younger? Cloths that are really small on you now?

Tenten- actually I do!

They girls walled out. The boys looked a little confused.

All the boys- is everything ok?

Ino- ya… its ok… we will be right back!

And all of the girls rushed onto Tenten's room where they locked the door.

Sakura- ok Tenten, what do you have?

Tenten pulled down a box filled with tank tops and shorts.

Sakura pulled out an outfit and held it out.

Sakura- perfect.

They girls all got different tank tops and shorts.

Sakura= pink tank top+ red shorts

Ino= dark purple tank top + black shorts

Hinata= light blue tank top+ brown shorts

Temari= black tank top+ red shorts

Tenten- green tank top+ black shorts

The girls all let their hair flow down, then they brushed it, put on some eye makeup, made sure they were shaved. When they got to the head of the stairs they stopped and eves-dropped on the guys conversation.

Naruto- now look what you did pervy sage!

Shikamaru- you made them feel self-conscious.

Kiba- they were perfectly fine.

Neji- you made me lose Tenten from my grasp!

Sasuke- well when are they coming back?! It's been around twenty minutes.

Jiraiya- look guys, sorry about that, but I am sure they won't take it offensively, and they will come back soon looking hotter than ever. Trust me.

Sasuke- ya, what ever. Like that's going to happen.

The girls decided that that was their queue. They walked down stairs in a grace-full manner. The second the guys saw them, they were amazed. The girl's shorts were like booty shorts, and their shirts were skin tight and showed their cleavage. Some blood managed to escape from their noses. The girls giggled. They sat back down in their spots.

Jiraiya- see boys! What did I tell ya?

He said as he put his arms around Hinata and Sakura. They grinned. Tenten walked over to Neji.

Tenten- is this seat taken?

Neji was speechless. He could only nod 'no.' She giggled and sat down on his lap again, but then turned around and kissed him passionately. He blushed and returned the kiss. Then when they broke apart, Tenten smiled.

Jiraiya- what I tell 'ya?

Naruto- I hate it when your right pervy sage.

Kiba- Naruto… you have an amazing trainer.

Sasuke- can't argue with that.

Neji- it's true.

Shikamaru- troublesome.

The girls giggled. The boys blushed.

Sakura- and we did it for you guys.

The boys blushed even harder. Jiraiya grinned. He was proud of him self.

Naruto- why was the real reason why you came pervy-sage?

Jiraiya- I think this is a good enough reason! And I wanted to do some research for my upcoming novel… Come Come Paradise four.

The boys groaned. The girls looked confused.

Temari- well, what kind of research?

Hinata- yea, how can we be of service?

Tenten- we would be glad to help.

Ino- just tell us what to do.

The girls smiled at him. The boys slapped their foreheads.

Jiraiya- well, you can—

Naruto- he writes a perverted book, and he hangs around girls all the time so he could get a better… uh… 'prospective' of a girls thoughts, emotions, and mostly body.

Sakura got up and crawled over to Naruto. She knew that he was uncomfortable talking about this sort of stuff.

Sakura- what do you mean Naruto?

She said in a cute little voice. She was on all fours, so when she was leaning forward, Naruto could see down her shirt. He blushed crimson red.

Naruto was speech-less.

Naruto- uh… um… uh…

Sakura giggle, making Naruto blush even moor. Then she kissed him very lightly on the lips and crawled back to her seat.

Jiraiya- you can act really promiscuous.

The girls shrugged, they didn't see any harm in that. As long as after that he would leave.

Temari- well… um… ok? Girls!

Sakura wrapped her arms around him; Temari sat in his lap; Hinata hugged him from behind; Ino put her hand on his cheek; Tenten tried to get up, but Neji's arms were locked on her, she could barley move. The girls pretended to be interested in him.

Sakura- oh Jiraiya, your so manly

Hinata- J-Jiraiya-sama, your m-my ideal man

Temari- can I stay like this forever… without any clothes on?

Tenten- I wish I could be over there with you Jir-ai-ya-sa-ma *wink*

Ino- can you help me loosen my thong please, Jiraiya-sama?

Jiraiya had a huge nosebleed. The girls giggled. The boys gritted their teeth, some even growled.

Jiraiya- OH-HA-HA! Ladies! Please! There is enough of me to go around!

Naruto- (mumbling) that's because you're just so fat.

Jiraiya- WHAT WAS THAT KID?!

Naruto- YOU HEARD ME PERVY SAGE! NOW MAKE OUR GIRLS RETREAT!

Temari- your girls?

Ino- who said anything about YOUR girls?

Sakura- I think we belong to our selves!

Tenten- YEA! Well… I kinda have no right to say that right now…

Hinata- s-she's right w-we are o-our own people.

Jiraiya- see, they all are MY sex toys! Not yours mine!

Temari- WHAT WAS THAT OLD MAN?!

Sakura- WE'RE WHAT?!

Ino- YOU WANA REAPETE THAT?!

Hinata- Sex?! What?! Sdgfjisufhk *faints*

Tenten- I feel protected 

Neji squeezed her tighter. Tenten smiled. The girls all released Jiraiya and slapped him.

Naruto- any ways… Jiraiya, truth or dare?

Jiraiya- dare.

Naruto- I dare you to get the hell out of here!!!

Jiraiya- fine… but you will pay for this at practice in a week… because I have to go on…uh… a mission!

Jiraiya left and the ninjas smirked at their defeat.

Shikamaru- I'll go for Jiraiya then… Kiba.

Kiba- dare!!!

Shikamaru- I dare you to hump Hinata.

Hinata just woke up after he said that.

Hinata- what'd I miss?

Kiba- …get on all four…

Hinata- ummm… ok, why?

She got on all fours, and then Kiba stood behind her and started to hump her. she jumped a little, but then, out of her surprise, she felt 'him' get stiffer every time… he was having a boner.

Hinata's face turned bright red and then, she fainted again. every one laughed. Kiba sighed and stopped once she collapsed to the floor.

It took Hinata about three minutes until she woke-up again. when she did, she blinked around to remember wear she was. She noticed that someone was cradling her. She looked up to see Kiba looking down at her.

Hinata- K-Kiba- Kun?

Kiba- yes Hinata- chan?

Hinata- I-I-I l-love you…

Kiba- I know, I love you too.

And with that Kiba held her closer and kissed her lightly.

Temari- *yawn* I am starting to get tiered…

"I am too." Ino, Temari, Sakura and Hinata said at the same time. "Well then maybe we should leave." Shikamaru said. At that moment, Tenten's hand shot up onto Neji's shoulder.

"No! You guys can't leave! Please stay over night." She said as she looked up at Neji. Neji stroked her head. "Don't worry, we won't leave if u don't want us to." Tenten smiled.

Temari got up and went over to where her bag was. She pulled out her thin mattress and laid it out on the floor. She plopped her pillow on the mattress along with her blanket and teddy bear.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino did the same.

Ino had a bunny; Hinata had a dog; Tenten had a panda; and Sakura had a fox for their stuffed animals.

Naruto laid down next to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

Neji wrapped the blanket around him and Tenten.

Shikamaru held Temari close to his chest.

Hinata rested her head on Kiba's chest as Kiba stroked her hair.

Sasuke hugged Ino from behind and Ino held his hands.

They all fell asleep with the ones that they loved; and the ones that have loved them.

In the morning

Tenten- *yawns*

Tenten remembered last night as if it were a dream. She felt something warm under her. She snuggled closer not remembering that it was Neji. She felt something on her arm… it felt like something was pushing against it. She breathed in through her nose and opened her eyed a little. The smell was sweet, like cotton… like Neji. She thought. She started to close her eyes a little bit, when all-of-a-sudden, she heard a voice.

Neji- Good morning my little panda.

At that moment Tenten opened her eyes a little and looked around. She looked up and the first thing she saw was Neji's face. Her eyes opened in surprise. She gasped a little 'I guess it wasn't a dream!' Tenten thought. She was laying on Neji's stomach while he was laying down. Her chest was against his stomach.

Tenten- eh?!

Was all she could say. She turned her head to see where her arm was… although she had a pretty good guess. Her face turned bright red when she saw that her arm was on Neji's crouch, and the lump on her arm was her feeling a boner. Her face turned crimson as she shot up.

Tenten- waaaaaaaaaa! I am so sorry Neji!

Tenten looked worried because usually Neji is pretty aloof. Neji smiled a crooked smile.

Neji: Hmph.

Tenten looked confused. He put one and on her shoulder and laid her back down so that she was on his chest this time. She smiled.

Tenten- Neji…

Neji- yes?

Tenten- I love you.

Neji- I love you too.

And with that, Neji leaned over and kissed Tenten softly.

Next to wakeup was Ino. Ino had fallen asleep against Sasuke's chest, and he was stroking her hand. Sasuke had woken up a little earlier than she had, so he sat up, and placed her head on his lap.

Ino- Sas-u-ke?

Sasuke- yes?

Ino- will you stay with me forever.

Sasuke- as long as you want me to stay.

Ino- will you love me unconditionally?

Sasuke- as much as you want me to love you.

Ino- will you be mine?

Then Sasuke leaned in so his head was just centimeters away from hers.

Sasuke- only if you want me to.

And with that, he kissed her, and she responded with an even harder kiss.

Hinata was the next to wake up. She opened her eyed to see that her head was on Kiba's chest. His arms were spread out and he was drooling and snoring a little. Hinata giggle and sat up a little. She whipped the drool of his face. When she touched his face, he stopped snoring and woke up, but Hinata didn't notice. She whipped of the drool, but then accidentally whipped of some of his red paint on his cheeks as well. She made a little squeaky sound. Kiba smiled, then in a swift motion, grabbed her wrist and put it down so that her face was inched away from his face.

Hinata- K-Ki-ba- Kun?

Kiba- yes my moonflower?

Hinata kissed Kiba, he smirked and kissed her back.

Sakura- woke-up to find that she was laying on top of Naruto; he was laying on his back with his arms and legs spread out. She laid on his body with her left leg in-between his legs, he face was just centimeters away from his. She leaned in and kissed him. He woke up and smiled. He kissed her back. He licked her bottom lip for permission. She let him in, and their tongues played a playful dace with one another.

Tenten got up along with Neji. She could see that every couple was awake except for Temari and Shikamaru. She knew that those two liked to sleep late. She and Neji made their way to the kitchen.

Neji- and what are we doing my little panda?

Tenten- making breakfast :P

Neji- and what's on the menu?

Tenten- pancakes

She said as she put on a cute little apron. Neji sat in a chair and watched as Tenten danced around the kitchen adding ingredients to a large bowel and stirring as she went along. She added:

1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour

3 1/2 teaspoons baking powder

1-teaspoon salt

1 tablespoon white sugar

1 1/4 cups milk

1 egg

3 tablespoons butter, melted

She then stuck her index finger in it and brought it up to her face, she accidentally got a bit on her cheek, but then licked the rest off of her finger.

Tenten- you wana try some of the batter Neji?

Neji got up and walked over to her, then he leaned in and licked the small part that was on her cheek.

Neji- delicious.

Tenten blushed a little. She made the pancakes and stacked about 100 on a plate.

She brought them into the main room. Everyone smelled them and got up from their laying positions. Temari and Shikamaru got up and walked over to the pancakes.

Ino- they look so good!

Tenten- thanks!

Neji- they taste even better.

Tenten blushed a bit moor. Everyone took a pancake and bit into them.

Everyone- mmmmmmmm

Temari- Tenten, you make the best pancakes.

Tenten- thanks!

Everyone agreed.

Naruto- you should start a pancake restaurant!

Tenten- yea sure, then for my missions I defeat other ninjas by giving them a pancake, making them week and vulnerable to the smell and then just kick their ass's easily. -_-

Naruto- well… it seemed like a good idea… in my head.

Ino- and when was the last time you got your head checked out?

Naruto- umm…

Ino- exactly.

Everyone laughed. Naruto pouted. Sakura giggled.

Shikamaru- so what are we going to do today?

Tenten- well… me and Neji were going to go train some in the morning, then go out for lunch, then go see a movie, then go to dinner, and then… um… yea…

Kiba- well thanks for describing your life! Hinata and I were just going to go hang around.

Sakura- Naruto and I were going to train.

Ino- Sasuke-kun and I were going to go to the mall.

Shikamaru- I thought me and Temari would head back to Suna… she has to head home today, so I figured I would go with her.

The girls knew that they wouldn't see each other as much because they were going to be busy with their new boyfriends. After breakfast, they went up to Tenten's room.

Ino- I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!!!!!!!

Tenten- we're not going anywhere! Well… Temari is going back to Suna… BUT OTHER THAN THAT!

Sakura- no… Ino's right… we are going to be busy hanging with our boyfriends, that we won't have as much time together.

Hinata- it's true…

Everyone started to tear up a little. They all did a group hug.

Hinata- but no mater what happeneds, we will always stay best friends

Girls- yea…

They all got dressed and headed downstairs to where the guys were. They said goodbye to each other, and left the house going different directions, to different destinies.


End file.
